The Red Light
by Azurknight
Summary: A fourth ally joins Dante, Nero and trish in the fight against the order of the sword
1. Chapter 1

Mission 1. The Job

Dante's shop

Trish Dante shouts for his partner only to find the Force Edge gone with meet you there written on the wall. *Better wake up the kid* Dante says quietly *good luck* Lady says sarcasticly as she leaves Dante's shop Devil may cry and Dante shouts *Lucy wake up we got a job* then from upstairs footsteps can be heard and a door gets slammed open and from upstairs a 19 year old girl with rose pink hair and red eyes with horns that resembled cat ears jumps from the upstairs walkway she wore black pants, a dark pink long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket with a black crop-top vest with white lining underneath, dark brown knee length boots and matching fingerless gloves. *What's the pay for this job Dante* she quietly asked *Don't know we'll just have to see* her responds with sarcasm Lucy sighs *in other words 0 Dante stop doing favors for that woman it's getting us broke* Lucy told Dante * what'd you expect she's a devil woman after money* Dante retorted Lucy gives him an angry look and takes the last slice of pizza from the box, eats it and storms out the door *pfft and I'm living with a devil woman who eats my pizza things always gotta get complicated.

*Note Lucy does use her vectors for combat she'll mostly use the Beowulf devil arm

Later Lucy and Dante rendezvous in the city of Fortuna home to a group called the order of the sword which worships Sparda as a god. Dante tells Lucy the plan while he takes care of the orders leader she's to scope the city for demons to keep the people out of danger during the wanders around the city for a while and stops for a moment to think but hears metallic footsteps from behind the wall so she equips her devils arm Beowulf and readies herself then she rushes towards the sound and sees three knights in white armor weilding lances and shields *Stupid humans that's a nice way to yourself killed now get lost* Lucy demanded. the knights look at her while she walks away and all three thrust their lances at her only to be deflected by her gauntlets *Foolish primates picking a fight well then come on* Lucy declares. Lucy zips past the three knights and delivers a fatal kick to one of their backs and cuts one half using lunar phase while the last one charges she counters with rising sun and knocks of the helm. she then notices something odd *empty a demon it must've possessed those suits of armor not a good sign* Lucy think to herself and decides to rendezvous with Dante about her finding this job just got stranger


	2. Mission 2

Mission 2 Outbreak

Lucy met up with Dante near their initial meeting point in an empty building close to the opera house where a swarm of demons resembling ragdolls with bladed feet and hands have taken the streets luckily the order was kind enough to evacuate the citizens of fortuna to a safer location but a lot of the city has been ravaged by the demons. *Did you take care of Sanctus and complete the mission* Lucy asked Dante *No not yet I shot him though and got into a fight with a kid about your age* Dante exclaimed Lucy looks at him with annoyance and lets out a sigh *So was that kid a good fighter could he be a threat* Lucy asks *Maybe he's part demon but he could be help I think he might be questioning his bosses a little* Dante answers

Lucy and Dante chat a little more and decide to split up Dante was heading to a castle located in the outskirts of the city while Lucy was to keep the demon numbers from increasing. after splitting up Lucy takes to the streets of the city and searches for demon while running through the streets she kills a few scarecrow demons exceptionally weak demons only finding minimal strength in numbers. *Dante always makes me clean up while he has fun this job sucks... but maybe it might get interesting and that armor from earlier* Lucy thought before hearing a fight going on from the balconies above. she looks and sees a young man around her age killing scarecrows with an unusual sword that revs up like a motorcycle and noticed his demonic right arm and could scarcely see a resemblance to Dante and Vergil but he was too far away determined to get a better look she tries to follow.

She manages to keep for a little bit but stops in front of a gate after seeing that beyond it is a street crowded with scarecrows *Tch this is going to be a pain the ass* she uttered in annoyance she lost sight of that young man because of the scarecrows and was not going to let any of them go. Lucy takes them out one by one each falling by one kick or punch and after tearing them all apart she decides to pursue the young man again but this time instead of demons she runs into a woman inside a closed down shop garbed in white with dark skin and white hair *Hey Trish nice outfit trying to dress to impress* Lucy opens with sarcasm *So you noticed already but please in this form call me Gloria if don't mind* Trish replies the two make small talk and catch up on the situation *I'm going to follow that guy around and talk to him you do whatever* Lucy end with and runs away twoards the outskirts of the city and passes by a construction site covered in scortches and burns. she then arrives on a snowy clifftop and sees a castle in the distance wether the young man was there or not it was a good place to start.


End file.
